Tea Psychology
by Sabaku No Natsuo
Summary: Kakashi has little habits that can say a lot if you watch carefully. Iruka's always watched carefully. KakashixIruka


**A/N: **Okay...So I am REALLY trying to get chapter 12 out but I can't seem to get anything out besides non-commited oneshots...Gah! Well I just hope that you guys can enjoy this oneshot, I really liked letting my lack of tea inspire me.

**Story: **Kakashi has habits that can tell a lot about him if you watch careful. Iruka's always watched him...

**Warnings:** Erm...mentions of sex (kinda blatant but whatever), man lovin' (KakashixIruka...DUR!) and man-passion tehe...

**

* * *

**

Tea Psychology

Iruka wished that he could say that he knew Kakashi from when they were children, but to be completely honest (as he usually was) he knew nothing about Kakashi except his nickname and of course his reputation. As much as Iruka _wished _he knew Kakashi before they started their relationship there was no such back story of meeting each other in odd fields or in the middle of rainstorms. It may all be well and romantic but what they had now had all of those fanciful thoughts beat. What they had now wasn't a dream or fantasy or something that you could fill with imagination. It was real, it was passionate, and it was a once in a lifetime thing.

Kakashi twirled a mini section of deep brown hair around his finger, careful not to tear the individual strands as he did this. Iruka rolled over and face him, really Kakashi's hot breath on his neck was too much to handle even after be satiated with sex. He kissed his mouth lazily, and since most orgasms reached with Kakashi had Iruka lulling into blissful incoherencies Iruka considered this half mouthed kiss a win. Kakashi smiled as his mouth was gingerly loved by the man next to him. This really was a good reason to trudge through the gates after another month away from comfort and normality.

He brought a tired hand up to Iruka's face and pushed aside those rebellious strands of hair from his slowly slipping eyes. This earned him a smile that Iruka tried so hard to make bright despite his obvious lack of energy. Kakashi didn't mind that Iruka's smile wasn't sunshiny and happy, post orgasm smiles were always weary and sincere in the way that Kakashi loved so deeply. He blessed Iruka's face, chin, cheeks and both eyelids with slow lasting kisses to help ease the spent man into a peaceful slumber. Iruka dipped his head closer to his chest as Kakashi pulled him closer to that defined and scarred chest that was home to half of Iruka's heart.

A gentle breath settled against Kakashi's cooling skin. Slow in and out breathing was a sign that Iruka was relaxed enough to drift into sleep. Kakashi closed his eyes and listened for a sound that would signify that Iruka was sleeping soundly. A soft sigh. There it was, he heard that sigh and he knew that Iruka was sleeping after spending many nights sleeping in spurts at a time, whenever he was graced with enough fatigue to knock out the worry, because Kakashi had another assassination in the Waterfall Country this time.

Yeah, being well known for your ability to kill sometimes made you regret ever becoming a ninja. Kakashi placed a few kisses in Iruka's hair and fell under sleep's tempting spell…

* * *

The morning came with the same bright vengeance it usually always did after most of the Earth's inhabitants had enjoyed the dark stillness of the night so much. It could be jealousy, Iruka mused as he used the shadow of his forearm to block out most of the light. Reluctantly he adjusted to the harsh rays of the sun (and remembered that he had to get thicker curtains) and looked to his left. Only the vague outline and the vague scent of the rain as his perfume lingered as Iruka slowly sat up from where he'd spent many needy nights trying to selfishly grab at what the other had to offer. The only difference was that they were willing to offer to the other what they had in order to keep some sort of balance inside of their minds.

Feet padded up to Iruka's bedroom door and paused just long enough to allow the owner to shoulder the door open. A 'good morning' smile climbed across Iruka's face when he saw tea for two and Kakashi half dressed coming through his bedroom door. He wanted to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck and kiss him into oblivion and forget the world. But he then thought that steamy tea wouldn't feel too good burning his skin so he stayed where he was, wearing an expression of lagging happiness. Kakashi's drawstring blue pants dragged on the hardwood floors, for some reason he loved to wear pants that were _far _too big for him, as he made his way over to Iruka with too much grace for the amount of pants that slid on the floor.

Iruka held out his hand to take his cup from Kakashi, "Mmmh…Good Morning Kakashi…" he sighed out contentedly.

Kakashi smiled at him with his true face and handed over the hot porcelain to Iruka, "Good morning to you too Iruka." He stopped by the bed and kissed Iruka tasting 'activities' from last night, sleep, and rain water from his own skin.

"Thanks," Iruka said inhaling the sweet aroma of peppermint tea weighed down with sugar.

"Mmhm," Kakashi replied as he slid into Iruka's bed and into comfortable silence with him.

A soft head of hair leaned against Kakashi's shoulder, "I missed you Kakashi…" Iruka sighed in a melancholy tone that didn't lack joy for his lover's homecoming.

"I missed you too Iruka," he repeated before sipping more of his lukewarm tea. "I won't be going on another mission for about-"

"A month," Iruka finished for him as he swallowed the rest of his peppermint tea.

Kakashi looked at him in amazement, "How did you know that?" Now, Kakashi being the logical man he was _knew _Iruka wasn't psychic but there were moments where he had to just _question_ these things when he was with Iruka.

Iruka got off of Kakashi's shoulder and looked at him, "You made me peppermint tea," he began with a smile. "And you put just the right amount of sugar in it. If you had another mission in less than a week you would have made me green tea with too little sugar because it is my favorite and you're too distracted to know that you didn't put enough sugar in my tea."

Kakashi gaped at him. How could he tell so much from tea?! He was about to ask him that but Iruka cut him by continuing to amaze Kakashi.

"And since it is going to be more than a week before your next mission you made me peppermint tea this morning with just the right amount of sugar. Peppermint is not my favorite but that's okay because it doesn't have the same distressing agents as green tea and you know that, more than a week between missions is nothing to stress about you're right. The sugar, well you just wanted to make me happy and you're more carefree when there are fewer missions back to back," Iruka smiled and held Kakashi's chin in his hand for a second before pecking him quickly on the lips.

Iruka stood up and made his way over to the door frame to go and put his ceramic cup in the sink for later attention, "Then how did you know that it was going to be _month _before my next mission?" Kakashi eyed him curiously and then traced the rim of his empty cup.

A sly smile snuck up on Iruka and took a hold of his face, "Last night you didn't promise to make me scream." He rolled his eyes a little and turned on his heel to walk out of the room but was stopped by Kakashi's forceful hold.

They slid across the floor for a second, Kakashi's long pants fueling that movement, and Iruka laughed at it. He knew that Kakashi was just _dying _to know what else he did that tipped Iruka off like that. Kakashi kissed at Iruka's neck and flicked the waistband of his own shorts that Iruka kept around when he was on missions.

"God I love you," he muttered into the sun blessed skin.

Iruka didn't even need to ask why. He knew that it was because Kakashi loved it when Iruka noticed the smallest details, for one reason or another he just loved it. It also didn't take some of his super detailed observations to figure out that they were going to go for round two. They had time to spare, and it was Saturday so there was no pressure to show up on time to classes or show up late to Team meetings. Kakashi kissed his neck and bit lightly as they walked slowly towards the kitchen to put up their dishes.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope that I will be able to get chapter 12 out soon...raises fists to the sky Inspire me you damn muses!! Anyway...this is Rin's attempt to get all the other ideas out of her mind...Okay so tell me what you think and if Iruka's thinking makes ANY sense...


End file.
